Yon no tattakau tenshi wa ikitteiru
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Yuki et compagnie sont de retour! Un nouvel ennemi, Mikeru, arrive. Accompagné par Lady Bat et les Black Beauty Sisters, il semble en vouloir aux humains, comme Gaito avant lui… Que feront nos quatre héritiers et leurs amis ?
1. Chapitre 1: BBS et autres ennuis

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour des Black Beauty Sisters, ou Il faut toujours garder un œil sur ses ennemis**

**Auteur :** Gakuto-Sara

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi. Mais je le ferais pas cent fois. Le disclaimer, c'est ici, pas ailleurs. Donc a part Yuki, le scénario, les idées, rien n'est à moi, et je gagne pas un centime.

**Note :** Et vla, j'reprends^^

* * *

**Yuki :** Mi… Mina…

La jeune fille tremblait. Assoupie sur son lit, sous deux couvertures, elle tremblait et transpirait. Elle fit un mouvement et se retrouva sur le dos, les joues étrangement rouges. Elle devait avoir beaucoup de fièvre.

Un étrange petit oiseau entra dans la chambre par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Il se posa sur la table de nuit et regarda l'enfant s'agiter. Puis il eut un mauvais sourire.

Oui, l'oiseau sourit.

**Yuki :** Mina…

Il vint jusqu'au dessus d'elle et fit tomber quelque chose dans la bouche entrouverte de la jeune fille. Elle hoqueta, manquant s'étouffer, puis avala. Et reprit son cauchemar de plus belle, tandis que l'oiseau s'éloignait.

**Fuku :** Fu fu fu…

* * *

**Hanon :** Pourquoi moiiiii…. Veux voir Tarô-chaaaaan…  
**Luchia :** Nan, Hanon, on a tiré au sort selon les règles, t'as joué, t'as perdu, tant pis pour toi !

Les paroles de la Princesse Rose firent réagir Hanon au quart de tour, et elle reprit :

**Hanon :** Tu dis ça, mais toi, tu restes ! Et puis, je suis sûre que t'as triché, comme d'habitude ! T'en serais bien capable, pour rester avec ton cher Kaito !  
**Luchia :** Même pas vrai !

Un petit blond s'avança alors, un paquet de serviettes dans les bras. Les Princesses avaient le don de se mettre au mauvais endroit. En l'occurrence, au milieu du couloir qu'il devait traverser pour ranger les dites serviettes.

**Hippo :** Hanon-san, Luchia-san, s'il vous plait, arrêtez de vous disputer comme ça…

Un jeune homme, bien plus grand, écarta sans peine son frère et la Princesse Rose.

**Gaito :** Et toi, arrête de jouer au larbin, Otôto. Tu bloques le passage, et j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper des nains blonds.  
**Hippo :** Gaito !

Yuki soupira.

Ses frères + les Princesses = Grand bazar en perspective. Elle s'en était très très rapidement rendu compte.

Elle s'interposa donc entre les divers partis de la joute verbale, en bloquant Hippo du côté de Hanon et Luchia du côté de Gaito – si tant est qu'elle puisse bloquer Gaito sans s'épuiser en vain, bien sûr -, et se rappela rapidement des tenants et des aboutissants de cette houleuse affaire.

Hanon, Karen, Noelle et Coco repartaient aujourd'hui pour leurs royaumes respectifs. Hikari, Sara, Lina et Luchia restaient pour deux semaines encore, puis rentreraient vérifier que tout se passait bien.

Seulement, Hanon râlait, Luchia n'arrangeait rien, Lina semblait toujours aussi maussade et les autres étaient toutes très affairées.

En fait, Yuki était complètement débordée. Elle devait aller s'entrainer avec Kanda dés que ses amies seraient parties, après avoir calmé les ardeurs meurtrières de son ainé, qui s'énervait toujours aussi facilement.

Et un Gaito en colère est une_ très_ mauvaise chose.

Elle l'avait appris très vite, quand il avait fait _sauter_ l'une des cabanes qui parsemaient la plage à cause de Kaito, qui préférait nettoyer son surf au lieu de travailler son pouvoir – et il en avait bien besoin selon son grand frère –.

Bref.

**Yuki :** Hanon, tu reviendras sans doute très vite, ne t'inquiètes pas. Luchia, tu restes, alors sois contente, d'accord ? Onii-sama, arrête de vouloir massacrer tous ceux qui n'ont pas ton mépris de l'espèce humaine, et toi 'Nii-chan, vas aider Nikkora-san. Elle en a besoin, je crois.

Comme d'habitude, elle avait réussi à calmer tout le monde, en transmettant en plus la demande de Nikkora.

Gaito sourit. Elle était vraiment digne de son rang, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu penser…

Eriru, portant une pile d'assiettes –chose au combien dangereuse–, se mit à hurler dans les oreilles de Nikkora :

**Eriru :** Nikkora-saaaaaan ! La vaisselle sale, je la mets où déjà ? Dans la poubelle ?

Nikkora se demanda si c'était une plaisanterie, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : Ce n'en était pas une.

**Nikkora :** … Non, Eriru, dans le lave-vaisselle.  
**Eriru :** Ah. … Il est où, le lave-vaisselle ?  
**Nikkora :** Là.

La Sirène aux cheveux violets cligna des yeux, étonnée par tant de bêtise dans une seule personne, et lança à la cantonade :

**Nikkora :** Elle a toujours été comme ça ?  
**Gaito :** Oui, malheureusement.

L'autre haussa les sourcils et partit sans rien ajouter. Nikkora n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Gaito. Assez normal, quand on y pense. La plupart des Princesses –et par conséquent leurs Royaumes- ne faisaient toujours pas confiance aux Panthalassiens. Cela prendrait sans doute beaucoup de temps.

Celui-ci soupira, et partit de son côté, allant sans doute voir Sara.

**Yuki :** Onii-sama, reviens pour le diner, d'accord ?  
**Gaito :** A-ah, je serais là.

La jeune fille à la chevelure argentée, ainsi que Luchia, Hikari et Hippo, accompagna les Princesses en partance jusque sur la plage, et leur adressa un signe d'adieu.

Hanon et les autres plongèrent dans l'eau, et Yuki les regarda un instant s'éloigner.

Les Princesses Rose et Blanche, suivies du Gardien des Scellés, rentrèrent ensuite aider Nikkora.

**Hippo :** Bon entrainement, Yuki ! Je suis de tout cœur avec toi.

Il connaissait en effet la tendance du démon des eaux à martyriser sa petite sœur sous couvert de l'entrainer.

**Yuki :** Merci, j'en aurais besoin…

Kanda appela son amie encore une fois, et Yuki le rejoignit. Ils s'entrainèrent donc un moment, puis Yuki s'écroula, vidée. Elle n'atteignait pas le niveau surhumain du démon de la mer. Il était tout simplement trop fort.

L'autre observa un moment la mer, pensif.

**Yuki :** Kanda-kun ?  
**Kanda :** …  
**Yuki :** Kanda-kun, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**Kanda :** …

Elle finit par se relever, et il lui glissa, à mi voix :

**Kanda :** Tu vois, là bas, la lumière rouge ?  
**Yuki :** Euh… Non.

Elle plissa les yeux, cherchant la fameuse lumière, mais n'aperçut pas grand-chose d'autre que l'eau désespérément bleue.

**Yuki :** Où ?  
**Kanda :** Là.

Il lui indiqua de la main l'endroit qu'il avait repéré. Elle acquiesça lentement.

**Yuki :** Ce n'est pas normal.  
**Kanda :** J'espérais que tu me dirais le contraire. Après tout, tu vis sur terre depuis plus longtemps que moi.  
**Yuki :** Non, ce n'est vraiment pas normal, du rouge sur la mer. Allons en parler aux autres.

Ils rentrèrent dans le Pearl Piari et résumèrent la situation à Luchia, Hikari, Sara et les autres. Tous convinrent d'aller vérifier.

Après avoir mit un maillot de bain, Yuki plongea dans l'eau, suivie des Sirènes, des Dark Lovers et des autres Panthalassiens.

Ils finirent par atteindre la lumière rouge, et découvrirent…

**Mimi : **Bienvenue, chères Princesses !  
**Sheshe :** Mimi, voyons, tu as oublié la petite princesse et ses idiots de frères ! Cela dit, je te l'accorde, ils sont assez transparents pour qu'on ne les voit pas, n'est ce pas ?  
**Mimi :** Tu as tout à fait raison, Sheshe.

Gaito leva un sourcil.

En face de lui se tenaient deux personnes qu'il pensait vouées à l'oubli : Sheshe et Mimi, les Black Beauty Sisters. Les deux lottes qui avaient travaillé pour lui, l'avaient trahi, et en avaient appris les conséquences à leurs dépens.

**Gaito :** Black Beauty Sisters. J'avoue que votre présence me surprend. Auriez vous abusé de la confiance de je ne sais quel imbécile dangereux pour retrouver vos formes semi-humaines ?  
**Sheshe :** Mais c'est que le petit prince montre déjà les crocs ! Rengainez donc vos piques, elles ne nous atteindrons pas !  
**Mimi :** Attendez, on disparait pendant quelques semaines –allez, quelques mois, si ça vous fait plaisir- et vous avez déjà changé d'idées et de camp ? Eh ben, nous avons bien fait de changer d'employeur avant de devenir les alliées des Princesses, n'est ce pas, Sheshe ?  
**Sheshe :** Exactement, Mimi. De toute façon, ni lui ni les siens ne peuvent rien contre nous.

Croisant les bras, le Roi des Panthalassiens eut un sourire ironique et souffla, de son ton de prédateur en chasse, histoire de leur rappeler qui était le plus fort :

**Gaito :** Ah oui ? J'aimerai voir ça.  
**Sheshe :** Un geste, Gaito-_kun_, un geste, et Mikeru-sama absorbera l'une des Princesses que nous venons de capturer.

La démone aux cheveux rouges indiqua de la main une bulle dorée où flottaient Karen, Noelle, Hanon et Coco.

**Lina :** Noelle ! Karen !  
**Sara :** Coco…  
**Luchia :** Hanon ! Non…

Yuki et Kanda se renfrognèrent. Ils avaient vu juste : leurs amies étaient prisonnières.

Luchia faillit se précipiter sur les Black Beauty Sisters, mais Hikari et Sara l'en retinrent à temps.

**Luchia :** Laissez-moi ! Je vais leur apprendre à toucher à mes amies ! Lâchez-moi !  
**Sara :** Arrête, Luchia.  
**Hikari :** … On aurait du se méfier d'elles.  
**Gaito :** Comme on dit, la vermine est tenace.  
**Mimi :** De toute façon, vous êtes tous perdus… Mikeru-sama est tout simplement trop fort !

Et les BBS disparurent brutalement, en emportant leurs prisonnières et la lumière rouge.

Gaito soupira. Yuki fit de même, tel un écho.

Leurs vies ne seraient donc jamais tranquilles…

* * *

**Hao:** Wait, wait, wait. Elle l'a vraiment fait?

**Camille:** Faut croire. Vu la fic qu'elle prépare dans notre univers, je ne m'étonne plus de rien.

**Mele:** En tout cas, je préfère rentrer au château du Rin Jyu Den. On fait comment pour partir d'ici?

**Jan:** Oui! Cet endroit n'est pas wakiwaki. T.T

**Gaito:** On peut pas. C'est bien le problème.

**Mele&Jan:** Heeeein?


	2. Chapitre 2: Broken Hearts

**Chapitre 2: Broken Hearts**

**Auteur:** G.S.

**Disclaimer:** Gaito et Sara ont survécu, Hippo et Yuuri sont ensemble, on sait tout de la vie de ces quatre persos... Non? Ah ben j'suis pas Pink Hanamori. Chapitre 20 fini!

**Pairings:** Basiques selon moi... GaitoXSara, HippoXYuuri, KaitoXLuchia, à la loupe y'aura MikeruxSeira, et dans les OC, il y a YukiXKanda, NoelleXAnju, et pis chtêtre des autres, je sais pas. ^^""

* * *

Les Panthalassiens étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'une table. Luchia et Yuuri étaient là aussi. Nikkora et Sara étaient debout contre un mur. Quand à Kanda, il était assis sur la chambranle de la fenêtre, mais restait silencieux.

**Yuki :** Donc, en clair, on est dans le pétrin.  
**Gaito :** Exactement.  
**Hippo :** On sait vraiment rien sur ce Mikeru ?  
**Nikkora :** De mon côté, rien. Taki-san non plus.  
**Gaito :** …

Le Roi des Panthalassiens fronça les sourcils, en pleine réflexion. Yuki le remarqua et bougea la tête sur le côté :

**Yuki :** Onii-sama ?  
**Gaito :** Je me souviens que dans la bibliothèque du château… Il y avait peut-être quelque chose là-dessus...  
**Yuki :** Ah ?  
**Gaito :** Evidemment, ce n'est qu'une supposition. Je n'ai jamais vu ce blanc-bec, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est. Mais pour pouvoir ressusciter les Black Beauty Sisters, il faut déjà être débile, mais aussi puissant. Et cette puissance, je vois peut-être qui pourrait l'avoir.  
**Kaito :** … Il faudrait vérifier.

Gaito eut un soupir et écrabouilla la main de son frangin d'un air innocent, en frappant la table.

**Kaito :** Ouaouille !  
**Gaito :** Gros malin. La bibliothèque était dans le château. Le château à coulé. Et je ne suis pas sûr que la bibliothèque soit encore au fond de l'eau. Si le château s'est détruit entièrement, elle a pu s'éparpiller très loin. Très loin.  
**Luchia :** Loin comment ? On est des Sirènes ! Enfin, vous êtes tous les quatre des Panthalassiens, mais ça revient au même. On peut bien nager jusqu'au fond pour voir, non ?  
**Hikari :** Mais…  
**Gaito :** Mais on foncerait tête baissée dans les bras des Black Beauty Sisters et de leur maître. Il n'est peut-être pas en mesure de vous vaincre à huit, mais pour l'instant, vous êtes en effectif réduit.  
**Sara :** … Je vois un moyen pour augmenter nos forces.  
**Gaito :** … Sara ?

La Princesse Orange était assise dans le canapé du Pearl Piari, entre Gaito et Yuki. Elle regardait le sol.

**Sara :** En fait, nous n'avons pas le choix… Nous devons le faire, c'est tout…  
**Kaito :** … Faire quoi ?  
**Sara :** … Aller chercher Seira. La nouvelle Princesse Orange.

* * *

Yuki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Même après que Sara lui ait expliqué, elle en doutait encore. C'était étrange.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter : avec une famille et des amis pareils, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Tout était toujours étrange.

**Eriru :** Gaito-samaaaaaa ! Vous savez où on range le liiiiinge ?  
**Gaito :** … Eriru, débarrasse-moi le plancher.  
**Kanda :** Je m'en occupe, Gaito-sama. Viens Eriru, je vais te montrer les armoires.

La folle s'éloigna en compagnie du jeune homme aux cheveux violets, à qui Gaito souhaita mentalement du courage.

Etrange, disait Yuki.

**Luchia :** Dooonc, si je comprends bien, quand tu es allée avec Gaito, une nouvelle Princesse s'est éveillée, et elle est pas encore vivante ? Et elle naîtra à l'aide de ta perle ?  
**Hippo :** Et vous, Sara-sama, que vous arrivera-t-il à ce moment là ? Si c'est la nouvelle Princesse…  
**Gaito :** Sara…  
**Lina :** … Calmez-vous et laissez-la parler. Vous ne voyez pas qu'elle à encore des choses à dire ?

L'intervention de la Princesse Verte ramena le calme. Sara l'en remercia silencieusement avant de reprendre :

**Sara :** Il est vrai que nous partagerons notre âme, Seira et moi. Mais je ne disparaitrai pas quand elle naîtra. C'est… Comment expliquer… Comme pour des jumeaux ou des triplés.

L'attention des Panthalassiens redoubla. En effet, ils savaient tous qu'à part Yuki, ils étaient dans ce cas.

Des triplés.

Malgré leurs nombreuses différences, que ce soit de caractère ou de physique.

**Yuki :** … Et ?  
**Sara :** Pour des jumeaux, triplés ou plus, l'âme se scinde en plusieurs. En clair, Gaito, Kaito, Hippo, vous partagez la même âme, ce qui ne vous empêche pas de vous battre, d'être en désaccord ou d'aimer des personnes différentes.  
**Kaito :** Et… Quel rapport ?  
**Yuuri :** Kaito-san, laissez-là continuer.  
**Sara :** Eh bien c'est pareil. Seira naîtra en prenant une partie de mon âme, c'est pour cela qu'elle a besoin de la Perle Orange. C'est une anomalie générée par l'océan Indien.

Yuki hocha la tête. Oui, après tout, c'était logique. Sara n'allait pas disparaître à la naissance de Seira. Comme Gaito ou Kaito n'avaient pas disparus à la naissance de Kaito ou d'Hippo.

Heureusement d'ailleurs.

Gaito n'aurait pas accepté de perdre sa Princesse Orange.

Yuki non plus, d'ailleurs. Elle aimait beaucoup Sara, comme toutes les autres personnes présentes. Peut-être aussi surtout parce que Sara avait permis aux Panthalassiens de se retrouver.

**Yuki :** Donc on doit aller dans l'Océan Indien pour aller chercher cette nouvelle Princesse ?  
**Sara :** Oui.  
**Hippo :** … Qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

* * *

**Luchia :** On est arrivés !  
**Hikari :** Faites quand même attention ! Les Black Beauty Sisters sont peut-être dans le coin.  
**Sara :** Raison de plus pour se dépêcher.  
**Lina :** J'ai trouvé l'entrée.

Seul les Princesses et les Panthalassiens étaient venus. Les Dark Lovers avaient râlé, mais Gaito avait été intraitable. Seul les quatre Princesses et les quatre Panthalassiens étaient partis.

Le palais s'était effondré depuis très longtemps, et l'entrée avait changé de place. Ils durent passer un à un dans le passage à moitié effondré. Sara les entraina jusqu'à une grande salle.

**Yuki :** Waaaah…

La jeune fille s'avança, et découvrit la nouvelle Princesse.

Roulée en boule dans un énorme coquillage orangé, elle semblait dormir. Elle était mignonne. Et d'un orange bien plus pâle que Sara.

**Yuki :** Elle s'appelle Seira, c'est ça ?  
**Sara :** Oui.  
**Yuki :** … Elle te ressemble un peu, Sara.

Sara regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux d'argent, qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Puis la Princesse Orange secoua la tête et décrocha son pendentif.

**Sara :** La seule chose qui manque réellement à Seira pour naître, c'est ma Perle.  
**Gaito :** Sara…  
**Sara :** Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ira bien, Gaito.

Sara posa sa main sur le bras du Roi des Panthalassiens en signe d'apaisement. Cependant, Luchia fit un pas en avant, tout en se mordant la lèvre :

**Luchia :** Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être forte, Sara. Se séparer de sa Perle n'est pas anodin pour une Sirène.  
**Sara :** Luchia… Oui, tu as raison. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
**Kaito :** …

Le Prince aux cheveux bruns retint la blonde et laissa passer Sara.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'avança jusqu'à l'enfant qui n'était pas encore né et déposa sa Perle dans le collier qui enserrait le cou de Seira. Celle-ci se mit immédiatement à luire.

Sara recula d'un pas. Elle aussi luisait. Gaito voulut faire un pas en avant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle lui fit signe de reculer.

**Sara :** C'est normal. N'approche pas.  
**Gaito :** Mais…  
**Sara :** N'approche pas !

Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi étrange, Luchia, Hippo et Yuki n'auraient pas hésité à éclater de rire. Un an auparavant, ce genre de situation aurait été impensable.

L'air perdu, le Roi des Panthalassiens semblait d'une touchante vulnérabilité…

Gaito change, songea sa petite sœur. Et c'est très bien comme ça.

* * *

Puis tout se dérégla.

Le mur droit explosa. Les Black Beauty Sisters apparurent, derrière un être étrange. Il avait des ailes, de longs cheveux blancs et un vague air d'androgyne. Il était vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche et d'une multitude de bijoux dorés.

Il eut un mouvement étrange et ses ailes s'allongèrent. Elles entourèrent Seira et la petite se mit à hurler.

**Seira :** Noooon ! Arrête ! J'ai peur ! Arrête !  
**Sara :** Non…

Les deux Princesses Oranges devinrent différentes. Leur lueur pâlit et elles se mirent à devenir transparente. Pourtant, Sara n'était même pas touchée par l'attaque…

Gaito écarquilla les yeux.

**Gaito :** Sara !

Le Roi des Panthalassiens se précipita, mais les Black Beauty Sisters l'arrêtèrent et le bloquèrent à deux mètres de la jeune femme. Il essaya de les repousser, mais elles tinrent bon.

Luchia et les autres, trop choqués pour réagir auparavant, se précipitèrent à leur tour. L'aura de l'ange les tint cependant à distance. Seul Gaito était pris dans le faisceau, chaque bras maintenu par une des Black Beauty. Yuki tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer la force, mais ne réussit finalement à rien.

**Yuki :** ONI-SAMA !  
**Gaito :** SARAAAA !  
**Sara :** Gaito…

La plus âgée des Princesses Oranges avait les larmes aux yeux. Cette vision déclencha en Gaito quelque chose de destructeur. Quelque chose d'inouï.

Inconsciemment, il puisa dans les forces de ses frères et de sa sœur. Une immense vague violette envahit la salle.

Seira et Sara disparurent totalement.

**Mimi :** Shesheeeee !  
**Sheshe :** Mikeru-samaaaaaa !

Les deux démones de la mer et leur nouveau maître disparurent aussi. Gaito s'effondra, complètement inconscient. Yuki le suivit peu après, ainsi qu'Hippo et Kaito.

Hikari se précipita sur Yuki avec une exclamation, tandis que Luchia courait sur Kaito. La jeune Princesse aux cheveux blancs et la Princesse Rose se regardèrent, effarées.

Le combat ne faisait que commencer.

Et il était de plus en plus inégal…

* * *

**Gaito:** ... Don't get it. I lost?

**Yuki:** Le choc le rend bilangue!

**Gaito:** Ryo-san.

**Ryo:** Hn?

**Gaito:** Ca te dit de dégommer un ange?

**Ryo: **Et toi un dragon?

**Arya:***les imagine à l"inverse* *...* *morte de rire* Long-chan et Mikel-kun n'ont qu'à bien se tenir...


	3. Chapitre 3: Green Pearl Voice

Chapitre : Green Pearl Voice

Auteur:** Rain**

Disclaimer: Rien à moaaaa...

Note: Désolée de ne pas avoir updaté avant T.T

* * *

**Hikari : **Comment ils vont ?

**Nikkora :** Mal. Ils n'ont toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

La Princesse du Pacifique Nord, ainsi que celles de l'Atlantique Nord et des Lacs, avaient patienté devant la porte de la chambre renfermant les Panthalassiens toute la nuit. Elles avaient galéré pour les ramener, et avaient craint que cela ne dérègle encore un peu leur état, mais apparemment, cela n'y avait rien changé.

Selon Taki, il n'y avait rien à faire. Juste à attendre.

Et cela énervait particulièrement Luchia. En temps normal, Kanda, Yuuri et Sara auraient été là aussi, mais Sara était portée disparue, et Nikkora leur avait interdit de réveiller les démons de la mer. Parait-il qu'elle ne voulait pas des Dark Lovers dans ses pattes.

Un peu logique, en fin de compte.

Yuki était isolée. En effet, elle était, selon Taki, bien plus affaiblie que ses frères, pour une raison que la devineresse ne savait expliquer. En tout cas, elle ne se réveillerait pas avant un bout de temps.

Luchia, en ayant assez de poirauter devant une porte, se retourna vers Lina. Celle-ci, assise sur une chaise au bout du couloir, regardait par la fenêtre.

**Luchia :** … Lina ? Ca ne va pas ?

**Lina :** … J'en ai assez. Je sors.

Elle se leva brusquement.

**Hikari :** Lina !

**Lina :** Laissez-moi tranquille.

Elle s'enfuit rapidement du Pearl Piari, sans s'occuper des appels désespérés de Luchia et d'Hikari.

Elle marcha longtemps, laissant derrière elle la plage et le Pearl Piari. Tout en marchant, elle se mordit la lèvre. Tout ici lui rappelait Hanon, Karen et les autres. Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le collège l'acheva. Elle était venue avec les autres a peine quelques mois auparavant. Hanon s'était accrochée au bras de Mitsuki-sensei, Luchia et Kaito étaient main dans la main, Noelle et Anju-san n'étaient pas loin, Gaito et Sara semblaient plus radieux que jamais, et Hippo et Yuuri semblaient vouloir prouver au monde que « opposites attracts » était la chose la plus vraie au monde.

Où étaient-ils ? Qu'étaient-ils devenus, tous ?

Elle serra les poings.

Elle allait se décider à rentrer à l'hôtel quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un. Et pas n'importe qui.

Un garçon aux cheveux verts foncés, avec des lunettes et un air très, très surpris.

* * *

**???:** Et donc, ton nom, c'est ?

**Lina :** Je m'appelle Lina. Et toi ?

**Hamasaki :** Hamasaki.

Le silence revint. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva, prête à repartir.

**Hamasaki :** Attends !

**Lina :** … Quoi ?

**Hamasaki :** Je… J'aimerai te parler… Encore un peu…

Le ton hésitant et timide électrisa la Princesse, qui répliqua, d'un ton froid et dénué de sentiments :

**Lina :** De quoi ?

**Hamasaki :** …

**Lina :** Je vois.

**Hamasaki :** … S'il te plait…

**Lina :** …

Elle soupira et se rassit. Il leva la main et commanda deux coca au serveur qui arrivait. Elle croisa les bras.

**Lina :** Donc, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

**Hamasaki :** Eh bien je…

**Lina :** Tu veux sortir avec moi, c'est ça ?

L'adolescent en resta comme deux ronds de flan. Il la regarda d'un air stupide derrière ses lunettes, puis répliqua, tentant de l'empêcher de s'en aller :

**Hamasaki :** Non ! Rien qui ne soit… Enfin, ce n'est pas quelque chose comme ça…

**Lina :** Alors quoi ?

**Hamasaki :** … Je…

Le serveur revint les interrompre pour leur donner leurs sodas, et Lina décapsula sa cannette.

Hamasaki baissa les yeux.

Et recommença.

* * *

**Yuki :** Nnnhg…

Kanda et Hikari venaient d'entrer dans la chambre de Yuki. Le démon de la mer se précipita sur la princesse de la paix, laissant échapper un cri d'effroi. Après quelques minutes, il se redressa, visiblement doté du même sale caractère que son maître.

**Kanda :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti avant ? Tu crois que je n'aurais pas aimé être au courant que Yuki n'allait pas bien ? Mais je croyais qu'on était amis maintenant ! Ma parole tu es vraiment désespérante, pour une Princesse de ton rang !

**Hikari :** …

Elle se contenta de le regarder, de son regard un peu triste et résigné. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, comme s'il se retenait de lui donner une claque, et continua :

**Kanda :** Et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu sais très bien que ce que je ressens est légitime ! Tu aurais dû me réveiller. Tu crois que je me sens mieux parce que j'ai dormi pendant qu'elle souffrait toute seule ici ?

**Hikari :** Kanda, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que si ça avait pu changer quelque chose, je t'aurai appelé.

**Kanda :** Eh bien justement je n'en sais rien !

Hikari était de nature calme. Mais les éclats de voix de Kanda, la pression, les évènements de la nuit derrière, que sais-je, firent qu'elle éclata littéralement, telle une furie :

**Hikari :** Tu crois souffrir ? Yuki est toujours là. Gaito, lui, a perdu Sara cette fois. Et tu le connais. Tu crois vraiment qu'on a besoin d'un autre loup enragé ? Pas de Princesse pour le calmer, là. Je doute qu'il écoute sa sœur aujourd'hui. On est très mal, Kanda, donc, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'écouter te plaindre parce que tu as dormi comme un loir pendant que Yuki était là.

Kanda sembla se rendre compte qu'il agissait de manière stupide. Il baissa la tête sur l'adolescente endormie.

**Kanda :** … Désolé.

**Hikari :** Pas grave. Du moment que t'es prêt à contenir un certain Panthalassien de notre connaissance.

Ce fut à ce moment que le hall explosa.

* * *

**Hippo :** … Ou…

**Kaito :** Nnh…

Les deux Panthalassiens s'éveillèrent difficilement. Ils avaient l'impression qu'un marteau-piqueur jouait son concert dans leur tête respective. Ils se redressèrent lentement, et chacun croisa le regard de l'autre. Instinctivement, ils tournèrent la tête vers le troisième lit, où gisait leur grand frère.

Gaito semblait encore plus atteint qu'eux. Il ne semblait pas vraiment réveillé, mais pas vraiment inconscient non plus. En fait, pour parler franchement, il avait une sale tête.

Pire que quand il s'en était pris à eux quelques mois auparavant, encore sous la coupe de sa vengeance.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Hippo et Kaito eurent presque un mouvement de recul. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Il avait vraiment une sale tête.

Et leur princesse de la paix n'était visiblement pas dans la même pièce. On entendit distinctement un grondement de loup. Ils déglutirent de concert.

Ils étaient très, très mal.

* * *

Finalement, Hamasaki n'était pas si stupide que Lina l'avait cru au premier abord. Même si cela embêtait beaucoup Lina de parler avec un humain pendant que ses amis se morfondaient, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir…

Bien.

Vraiment bien.

Hamasaki était cultivé, et semblait capable de tenir une conversation sans pique ironique (Gaito), phrase à propos de son passé (Mitsuki-sensei), -san à tout instant (Hippo), comportement idiot (Kaito), et elle passait des vertes et des pas mûres.

Elle eut un léger sourire et répondit à la question du jeune homme. Oui, ils se reverraient sûrement.

Elle se leva une dernière fois et se dirigea vers l'hôtel, une drôle d'impression sur l'estomac.

Pour un peu, elle se serait envolée.

* * *

**Lina :** … Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?

**Nikkora :** Gaito, voila ce qui s'est passé.

**Lina :** … Oh.

En effet, l'hôtel était _un peu_ en désordre. Euphémisme pour dire que tout était dévasté. Deux trois clients, encadrés par les Dark Lovers et Luchia étaient installés sur la plage, avec un air assez déboussolé. La moitié du Pearl Piari semblait avoir subi un séisme.

Et au milieu, Hippo et Kaito semblaient être en train de se battre contre leur grand frère, sur la grande terrasse, à côté d'un hall qui semblait s'être effondré. Enfin, ils se battaient réellement. Hikari, de son côté, soutenait Yuki avec l'aide de Kanda. Luchia, Maria, Yuuri et Eriru regardaient le combat avec anxiété.

**Lina :** Il nous fait quoi encore ?

**Nikkora :** Selon Taki-san, contre choc. Il n'a même pas conscience de qui il a en face de lui. Il a giflé Yuki comme je l'avais rarement vu le faire. C'était… Etonnant.

**Lina :** Yuki ? Eh ben, il est vachement atteint ce type.

**Nikkora :** En effet, mais ce serait rassurant si ce n'était pas aussi terrifiant. Il tient réellement à Sara.

**Lina :** Tu peux le dire. Je l'ai jamais vu dans un état pareil. On dirait un fauve.

**Nikkora :** Pas faux. Mikeru et les Black Beauty ont vraiment du souci à se faire là.

Kaito et Hippo sautèrent sur leur grand frère et semblèrent réussir à le maîtriser. Gaito se laissa assoir sur une chaise pendant que ses deux frères s'écroulaient, crevés. Le plus âgé des Panthalassiens était dans un état pitoyable. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus blancs qu'à l'ordinaire à cause des chutes de plâtre dudit hall et il semblait s'être pris deux trois bouts de mur sur le crâne, vu son expression.

Kaito et Hippo se relevèrent et le fixèrent un moment. Ce fut le brun qui prit la parole, pendant qu'Hippo se tâtait pour vérifier qu'il était encore entier :

**Kaito :** C'est bon, t'es calmé ?

**Gaito :** …

**Hippo :** On sait que c'est pas facile, mais là, si tu commence à nous tuer avant même que Mikeru s'en charge, on est mal barrés.

**Gaito :** …

**Yuki :** T'inquiètes pas, Onii-sama, on ira la sauver… Mais pour l'instant faut qu'on reste un tant soit peu unis…

**Gaito :** …

Les trois plus jeunes Panthalassiens échangèrent un regard. Ca allait être long et difficile, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais été à plus de deux minutes de celle qu'il aimait depuis leur rencontre, d'accepter que d'autres puissent l'enlever.

Quelqu'un de cruel aurait dit que l'on ne récolte que ce que l'on a semé.

Yuki se chargea de détourner l'attention de son grand frère. En effet, elle eut un sursaut, plaqua ses mains sur son front, et s'effondra.

Inconsciente.

* * *

**Gaito:** *planqué* Sara T.T

**Yuki:** *l'a retrouvé* GAITO-ONII-SAMAAAA! Viens pleurer dans mes bras!

**Gaito:** ... Urgh. *air dégouté* *pichenette sur le front de sa soeur*

**Yuki:** Maaais T.T


	4. Chapitre 4: Courage

Chapitre 4: Courage

Auteur: Rain

Disclaimer: Pas à moa, sauf Yu-chan %)

Note: Merci à la miss qu'a reviewé CamCam1213 %)

* * *

**Luchia :** Il n'a toujours pas bougé ?

Luchia et Yuuri revenaient de leurs douches respectives. Kaito et Hippo, eux, avaient attendu leur tour, tout en surveillant Gaito, toujours plongé dans un silence troublant.

Le petit blond soupira et secoua la tête négativement, tandis que Kaito verbalisait :

**Kaito :** Non.

**Yuuri :** Gaito-sama…

Elle se sentait désolée pour son maître. Elle savait ce que ça faisait d'être séparée de l'élu de son cœur.

**Yuuri :** _*Gaito-sama devait vraiment tenir à mademoiselle Sara._*

**Hippo :** … Dire qu'il y a quelques temps de cela, il faisait pareil avec les Princesses et nous autres… Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça lui arrive à lui.

**Yuuri :** Gaito-sama a changé ! Et tu es le premier à le savoir, Hippo-sama…

**Luchia :** Par contre, là, sans vouloir vous interrompre dans une querelle d'amoureux, je crois qu'on a un problème.

En effet, Eriru, Maria et Izul avaient décidé de faire des bêtises. Comme à leur habitude, me direz-vous. Malheureusement elles ne semblaient pas avoir bien choisi leur moment.

Pour quelle raison faisaient-elles cela, je ne sais, mais elles l'avaient décidé et semblaient prêtes à le faire juste devant leur maître préféré, sans prendre en compte une seconde le fait que ledit maître était sans réactions depuis que Kaito et Hippo avaient réussi à le maîtriser, et qu'il était quand même capable de les détruire à jamais, vu son tempérament… _volcanique_.

**Hippo :** … Elles veulent vraiment crever ?

**Yuuri :** Faut croire. Quand ça concerne Gaito-sama, c'est très sérieux pour elles.

**Hippo :** N'empèche qu'on devrait les arrêter avant que ça ne tourne au carnage.

**Yuuri :** Pas faux. Je m'en occupe.

Elle s'avança, ayant dans l'idée de faire déguerpir ses amies de toujours, mais trop tard.

Eriru, deux casseroles dans les mains, venait de tomber aux pieds de son maître, entrainant dans sa chute ses deux meilleures amies… Et leurs casseroles aussi.

Résultat, un vacarme époustouflant qui fit crier Yuuri, déjà plutôt sensible, mais qui ne fit pas bouger un cil au Roi des Panthalassiens. Par contre, les glaçons de Maria et les oreilles de chat d'Eriru se mirent à roussir, ce qui provoqua leur fuite immédiate.

**Yuuri :** Gai… Gaito-sama ?

**Gaito :** …

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard. Il devenait urgent de raisonner leur ainé, là. Même l'expérience des Dark Lovers avait échoué à le faire simplement _parler_. Si encore il leur avait crié dessus, ç'aurait été rassurant, mais rien.

Kaito prit la parole, suivi par Hippo :

**Kaito :** Gaito, faut qu'on parle.

**Hippo :** Yuuri-san, tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plait ?

**Yuuri :** Ha… Hai, je vais voir comment vont les autres.

La démone des eaux s'éclipsa, refermant la porte sur les trois frères. La pièce où ils se trouvaient, contigüe à celle où Yuki dormait, était dotée d'une jolie baie vitrée –évitée miraculeusement par le coup d'éclat du Roi des Panthalassiens, Dieu existait donc encore– et la lumière, crue et impitoyable, donnait vraiment l'impression que Gaito avait les cheveux blancs.

**Hippo :** Gaito… *_Ses cheveux blancs sont vraiment en bataille, ils les a pas coiffés ce matin ou quoi ?_…*

Gaito leva des yeux sombres vers lui, et la phrase commencée par l'ancien Gardien des Scellés se bloqua dans sa gorge. Le silence revint, plus lourd que jamais.

**Hippo :** *_Gaito… J'ai toujours du mal à me dire qu'il est mon frère… En fait… Il est… Comme la neige… Il peut être très doux et provoquer la joie des autres… Mais au fond… Il est froid…*_

_Meurtrier…_

Ca, Hippo ne l'a pas pensé. Enfin, il ne l'a pas voulu. Ca lui faisait bizarre. Son grand frère était spécial.

Mais Hippo ne l'était pas moins, au fond.

Il devait faire confiance à son grand frère, cela devenait une nécessité. Même si l'autre était sombre, il savait être bon, et pour cela, Hippo se devait de croire en lui.

Et, suite à ces pensées, le blondinet réussit à agripper son ainé par le col et le remettre sur ses pieds, malgré les différences de taille, force ou de poids.

**Hippo :** Maintenant, t'as intérêt à te ressaisir ! On a du pain sur la planche, _Nii-sama _!

Le regard mauve dudit « Nii-sama » ressembla plus que jamais à celui d'un merlan frit, et Hippo regretta de ne pas avoir de caméra dans les parages.

Au moins un appareil photo.

* * *

**Kaito :** En gros, si on compte la rentrée qui approche à grand pas, ce Mikeru qu'on sait pas qui c'est, celles qui sont déjà dans le pétrin, et Yuki-chan qui va pas trop bien…

**Hippo :** On est mal barrés, tu l'as dit.

**Gaito :** …

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent semblait parti dans les nuages. Il avait parlé, un peu, et Hippo en aurait presque retrouvé avec joie ses sarcasmes, mais le plus âgé des trois semblait avoir des abscences, très peu appréciées du surfeur brun.

**Kaito :** Et qu'en pense notre cher endormi de service ?

Ce disant, le cadet des trois frères écrasa consciencieusement le pied de son ainé, ce qui eut pour effet de ramener celui-ci à la réalité.

Et, accessoirement, de balancer son poing dans la figure de son cher petit frère.

…

Hippo avait un peu l'impression de rêver, d'ailleurs.

**Hippo :**_ D'habitude, c'est plutôt le contraire qui se passe… C'est moi ou Kaito a muri ?_ … Erm… Euh, les gars ? On peut redevenir sérieux avant que votre pugilat ne dégénère ?

**Kaito :** … Pugilat ?

Gaito eut un petit rire devant l'ignorance de son frère. Hippo eut un sourire de connivence, et Kaito cligna des yeux en entendant la réponse du Roi des Panthalassiens.

**Gaito :** C'est qu'il en connait des mots compliqués le petit, mais il a raison, revenons donc à nos imbéciles emplumés. Sinon je vais m'énerver et un certain brun le regrettera.

Voyant que sa plaisanterie était prise très au sérieux par ses ainés, Hippo se prit la tête dans les mains :

**Hippo :** Raah, calmez-vous, tous les deux, vous allez finir par me donner des boutons…

**Kaito :** C'est de moi dont tu parles Gaito ?

**Gaito :** Oui, baka.

**Kaito :** RETIRE CA !

**Hippo:** … _Je m'étais planté, pour le "Kaito à mûri »…_

* * *

**Hippo :** … Pauvre 'tite sœur…

**Gaito :** Hn.

Le plus âgé des Panthalassiens passa la main sur le front de leur petite sœur, tandis que les deux autres s'asseyaient sur les chaises du bar, rentrées par Nikkora.

**Kaito :** … Pourquoi ça lui arrive maintenant ? Pourquoi elle s'est pas réveillée comme nous ?

**Hippo :** …

Gaito haussa les épaules. Kaito, fronçant les sourcils, crut qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu :

**Kaito :**... Je dois répéter ?

**Gaito :** Nan. En clair, on en sait pas plus que toi.

**???:** Moi, je sais.

Gaito leva un regard dur vers la lumière qui aveugla un instant ses frères. Il savait très bien qui venait d'arriver, sentant sa présence à des kilomètres.

**Gaito :** Aqua Regina.

**Aqua Regina :** Tu es toujours aussi formel, Gaito. Tu devais – tu dois encore- vraiment me haïr, c'est dommage… Mais je ne suis pas là aujourd'hui pour en discuter. C'est d'ailleurs ma dernière apparition avant longtemps…

Gaito eut un léger sourire de mépris, provoquant un soupir de Kaito. Hippo, lui, était trop occupé à scruter Aqua Regina, inquiet. Puis, après un silence, il demanda :

**Hippo :** Que voulez-vous dire, Aqua Regina-sama ? Votre dernière apparition ?

**Aqua Regina :** Oui, Hippo. Il se trouve que mon pouvoir est drainé par ce Mikeru. Ce qui entraine que je ne suis plus aussi forte qu'avant, et surtout… Que je ne peux plus soutenir Yuki comme lorsqu'elle se battait contre toi, Gaito.

**Gaito : ***_… Ceci explique cela. C'est pourquoi elle se relevait, quand j'étais à la limite de la tuer. Pour une fois, je devrais remercier cette fichue déesse de l'eau.*_

Kaito, tête baissée, semblait y réfléchir profondément. Hippo glissa la main dans sa poche, en sortit la Clef et la regarda un long moment. N'étant plus Gardien, la Clef ne lui servait plus qu'à se transformer en Hippocampus. Et à lui servir d'arme.

Il serra le poing dessus, releva la tête et croisa le regard intrigué de Gaito. L'ancien prisonnier et l'ancien Gardien, mais les nouveaux alliés des Sirènes. Non, il ne se trompait pas.

Alors il sourit.

**Hippo :** … Aqua Regina-sama ?

**Aqua Regina :** Oui, Hippo ?

**Hippo :** Je vous rends ça. Je n'en aurai plus besoin.

Il tendit la Clef, paume grande ouverte. Il fixait Aqua Regina de ses yeux brillants, et ne vit donc pas Kaito redresser la tête, choqué, et Gaito sourire avec ironie. Mais il savait comment ses frères devaient être en train de réagir, et cela l'amusa un peu.

**Aqua Regina :** … Tu en es sûr ?

**Hippo :** … Je pense que oui. A partir de maintenant, je veux me battre avec ma propre force, pas celle d'un Gardien qui n'a plus de raison d'être. Arigato gozaimasu, Aqua Regina-sama, mais je dois vraiment essayer de ne plus utiliser ça.

**Aqua Regina :** … Très bien.

Elle saisit la Clef, puis celle-ci disparut. La déesse sourit au blondinet, puis regarda longuement la jeune file.

**Aqua Regina :** Je suis vraiment désolée, Yuuki.

Et la Déesse des Océans disparut, laissant derrière elle une chambre qui semblait assombrie aux garçons, causée par la trop grande lumière d'Aqua Regina.

Hippo prit la température de sa sœur. Elle semblait plus fraiche qu'auparavant.

Peut-être allait-elle mieux.

Le blondinet l'espérait, en tout cas.

**Hippo : **_*Réveille-toi vite, petite sœur. J'ai hâte de te montrer qui je veux devenir…*_ Nee, Gaito, tu voudrais bien m'apprendre à me battre à l'épée ?

* * *

**Gaito:** ...

**Hippo:** Et il est reparti dans son délire silencieux...

**Yuki:** ... *capout*

**Gaito:** ... *triste*

**Hao:** Pitoyable ~ Les psycho sont plus ce qu'ils étaient...

**Gaito:** ... Sayo-chan.

**Sayo:** A vot' service. *assome Hao*


End file.
